TU MUJER Y TU MI HOMBRE
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -Y Quién te dijo a ti que yo quiero que seas tú mi mujer - Casi escupió la Palabras , se que lo hacia pára hacerme doler -Lo Sé Porque Aquella Vez antes de que tu Regresarás tu... tu ... - Las Palabras decidieron no salir -Que ¿Qué yo te bese ? ..


-Sasuke por que no me lo dijiste-

-No se de que me hablas asi que ¡a.l.é.j.a.t.e!- me deletreo lo ultimo con desesperacion en su voz y en la mirada

-Ya me lo han dicho todo Sasuke- le dije con toda la paciencia que podía guardarle y eso era mucho

-Cual… todo…- de verdad pareció sorprendido, pero si se lo dijo a Naruto seguro yo lo sabria tarde o temprano

-Oh el gran Uchiha se quedo sin habla-

-Tsk-

-Uchiha Sasuke solo dimelo… ¿me amas?-

-Yo no tengo corazón Sakura- me contesto casi al instante

-A que si lo tienes; decidiste volver o que no?- le grite desesperada

-Déjame en paz Sakura- me volvió a gritar y se giro para irse

-Y si renuncio a ser ninja- le dije decidida y firme a que no me dejara

-Tu no dejaras nada ¿entiendes?- me lo dijo con rudeza como si fuera una orden aunque no dudo que lo fuera

-Esa no es tu decisión Uchiha, tomaste las tuyas; yo tomare las mías- esta vez ganaría yo

-De verdad que eres molesta- me dijo ya bastante fastidiado

-Sabias que si regresabas la condición de la hokage seria que solo podías restituir tu clan con una mujer civil!- le recrimine entre lagrimas que ya a este punto no pude ocultar-Que no tenga estatus ninja y yo… yo… lo dejare todo por ti, me hare una ciudadana, una civil- termine por gritar o suplicar no se que fue primero

-Y quien te dijo a ti que yo quiero que seas tú mi mujer- casi escupió la palabras, se que lo hacía para hacerme doler

-Lo sé porque aquella vez antes de que regresaras tu… tu…- las palabras decidieron no salir

-Que ¿Qué yo te bese? Es eso Sakura, entiéndelo yo no volví aquí por ti- me lastimo y lo sabe

-Uchiha Sasuke yo- trate de hablar pero me lo impidió

-Sakura se decidió que si yo iba a restituir mi clan debería ser con una mujer que no supiera taijutsu ni ninjutsu para que mi clan nunca más volviese a representar una amenaza- me explico mientras mecía su mano derecha entre sus cabellos parecía desesperado o intranquilo

-Lo se por eso yo me retirare Sasuke kun dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz-

-Sakura! Entiéndelo no te quiero- me grito de la manera mas brusca que nunca imagine, segundos después paso lo impredecible cayo de rodillas al suelo y vi entonces una lagrima escurrir – Sakura entiéndeme ya no deseo que te sacrifiques mas por mi, ya no quiero que sufras ni tu ni Naruto ni nadie, ¡nadie merece esto! –

-Merecer que Sasuke! Naruto te aprecia y yo YO TE AMO! Somos tus amigos si asi lo quieres-

Se sento en el suelo y dijo -Sakura dejalo si? Enamórate de alguien que no pueda ni quiera hacerte daño te lo ruego por tu bien- suspiro y por ese pequeño instante crei ver en el un angel redimido –sakura estoy aquí por que quiero intentar estar bien conmigo y con ustedes ¿creo? Asi que dejemos esto olvidate de que te bese y de que intente amarte y busca a alguien mas

-Entonces ¿si me amas?

-Estas sorda acaso. Lo intente si! Pero no va a pasar nunca. Eres hermosa y joven ¡olvidate de mi!- me lo exigió

-Lo siento no escuche nada después de que lo intentaste- le dije con una sonrisa y le extendi mi mano para que se apoyara a levantarse pero la rechazo y se levanto solo

-Tsk de verdad eres molesta -me dijo también con una sonrisa– pobre del que le toque lidiar contigo

-Puedes con eso ¿no?- y la ira volvió a su rostro

-Sakura yo-

-No ahora escuchame tu ami deseo estar contigo y si eso significa perder mis estatus no importa yo lo deja…-

-Naruto tenia razon Sasuke Uchiha- dijo tsnade saliendo de algún lado tomandonos por sorpresa

-Tsk! De que habla godaime y desde hace cuanto estas ahí dobe-

-Yo le asugure a la abuela tsunade que estarías dispuesto a seguir las ordenes y hacer lo mejor para Sakura chan aun eso singnificara hacer de tu clan ya sabes no? De personas pues no con fuerza o valiosas como lo es Sakura chan jaja! Teme eres genial sabia que hibas a cambiar desde que vi cruzar las puertas de konoha- le dijo a Naruto y en ese instante lo capte todo

-Tsnade sama eso significa que-

-De que se trata todo esto- perdió la paciencia mi zabache

-Que mi condición fue real, pero Naruto aposto por ti. Que serias capaz de preferir el bien de Sakura aunque ella te ofreciera dejarlo todo por estar contigo y yo aposte que no asi que parece que perdi y tu eres libre de escoger a mi mejor ninja medico para restablecer tu clan o con quien tu escojas ya sin restricción alguna- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba y curiosamente con una sonrisa parecía que le alegraba el haber perdido pero además ella nunca ha sido buena en las apuestas y además de que no salí de mi asombro ni de mi felicidad por que ahora era libre de amarme o de intentarlo como el dice

-Entonces dobe tu intercediste por mi y esperas que lo agradezca me supongo- lo hizo como una aclaración en vez de pregunta y con una cara de fastidio que parecía no haber entendido o solo como si no le importase

-No quiero que me lo agradezcas sé que no lo harás teme jeje, pero te tengo una condición eso si dattebayo- dijo rascándose la cabeza como ya era su costumbre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No pensaba en escoger a nadie más- y entonces me perdi en ese punto de su conversación ya que Sasuke respondió a una condicion que nunca se formulo pero que el sabia que estaba ahí y yo no lo note, pero si note como mis ojos se ensanchaban y empezaban a correr nuevamente lagrimas por mis ojos al ver a Sasuke mirarme y caminar hacia mi pero esta vez con un sentimiento diferente en la piel y al sentir como Sasuke rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura y atrapaba en un beso mis labios sentí mi piel erizarse y mi corazón ensancharse

… hasta que Naruto nos abrazo a los dos y nos corto la inspiración por no decir la magia del momento pero el siempre ha sido asi pero estra vez mi felicidad o bueno nuestra felicidad era gracias a el

-Dattebayo que volvemos a estar juntos- y vi una sonrisa ensanchanda en los labios de Naruto y una de medio lado en el rostro de Sasuke que por cierto empujo a Naruto fuera de nuestro abrazo grupal y entonces… me volvió a besar y OH POR KAMI! Que era tan fácil acostumbrarse a esto de sus besos y nuestro trio devuelta


End file.
